


[art] a queen's position

by crimson_adder



Series: fandom aid (Typhoon Haiyan) [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fandom Aid, Inappropriate Use of the Throne Room, Kissing, Not-Quite Throne Sex, Throne Smooching, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_adder/pseuds/crimson_adder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Gwen smooching on the throne. (aw yeah)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] a queen's position

**Author's Note:**

> for buttercorns
> 
> :D
> 
> kissing is hard to draw. *rolls over*


End file.
